Conventional mailing machines generate large quantities of mail that are either poorly sealed or not sealed at all due to undetected failures associated with the envelope sealing system.
Conventional sealing systems suffer from an inability to detect if sufficient liquid quantity has actually been applied to an envelope. Such conventional sealing systems detect only the absence of liquid at various locations in the system, not the quantity of liquid present. The detection components in conventional sealing systems are inadequate because, although liquid may be present in the system, there may be an insufficient quantity of liquid applied to envelopes to effect proper sealing of the envelopes.